Lil' Something ― JaeYong
by mybestbaetae
Summary: [NCT Drabble] [Jaehyun x Taeyong] [JaeYong] Taeyong meminta Jaehyun mengajarinya aegyo. RnR?
1. 1 ― Lean on Me

**Lean on Me**

 **Jaehyun X Taeyong**

 **NCT U © SM Entertaiment**

 **.**

* * *

Hari yang panjang dan melelahkan bagi _super rookie_ yang baru saja memulai debut mereka, NCT U.

Setelah tampil untuk program musik, radio, dan berbagai _interview_ , _fanmeeting_ serta sesi foto, para member nampak kelelahan karena kehilangan energi begitu masuk ke dalam van untuk perjalanan pulang.

 _Akhirnya hari ini berakhir_ , mungkin adalah kalimat yang sama yang ada di benak semua member kala itu.

Doyoung, _magnae_ Mark, dan bahkan _hyperactive_ Ten, tiga orang yang duduk di barisan tengah van, sudah menutup mata mereka sedari tadi, memilih untuk tidur. Begitupun Taeyong dan Taeil. Jaehyun satu-satunya yang masih terjaga.

Duduk diantara orang yang sedang tidur tak membantunya mengantuk. Karena sensitifitasnya yang berlebihan ia menjadi sulit tidur, apalagi ini, di sebuah kendaraan bergerak. Pada akhirnya ia memilih untuk mengeluarkan _handphone_ dan hadset.

"Aku ingin dengar juga."

Jaehyun hampir saja menjatuhkan ponsel di tangan karena kaget. "Taeyong- _hyung_?"

"Mm."

"Apa aku menganggu?"

Taeyong menggeleng, memakai sebelah hedset yang tergantung dan kembali menutup mata.

Jaehyun menatapi hyung dua tahun lebih tuanya itu sebentar, sebelum kembali ke layar ponsel. Cukup bimbang harus memutar lagu apa.

Ia menscroll layar handphone untuk mencari lagu yang sekiranya akan disukai oleh hyungnya itu. Tapi tangannya tak sengaja _tergelincir_ menekan tombol play dan suaranya terdengar. Jaehyun kaget, berusaha menganti secepatnya. Tapi―

"Ini saja," suara pelan Taeyong sampai ke telinganya.

" _Hyung_ , tapi ini―"

"Aku menyukainya," potong Taeyong tanpa membuka matanya. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya, berusaha mencari posisi lain yang lebih nyaman untuk tidur dengan bersandar di jok van yang keras.

Yang sedang mereka dengarkan sekarang hanyalah rekaman kasar suara Jaehyun, saat dia sedang berlatih bernyanyi, yang ditemani latar musik yang mengalun pelan. Jika tidak salah untuk penampilannya duetnya dengan Herin di _Micky Mouse Club_.

 _A Whole New World_

Jaehyun tidak menyangka akan mendengarkan ini lagi, karena ia merekam ini hanya untuk mengetahui letak kesalahannya saat menyanyi. Tapi kini, ia bahkan mendengarnya dengan Taeyong- _hyung_ nya.

Jaehyun melirik Taeyong yang membentuk senyuman tipis di tidurnya, perasaannya tiba-tiba menghangat. Setidaknya kini ia bisa tenang. Karena yakin jika hyungnya itu bisa menikmati waktunya dengan nyaman.

Jaehyun menghabiskan sisa perjalanan dengan melamun. Matanya sama sekali tak teralih dari objek berambut putih di sampingnya. Ia menggelengkan kepala saat melihat beberapa kali kepala sang _hyung_ hampir terantuk jendela. Dengan hati-hati ia memindahkan ke posisi semula. Tapi seakan ditarik gravitasi, kepala itu terus saja hampir terantuk jendela lagi sementara pemiliknya masih tak sadar.

" _Hyung_..."

Jaehyun untuk sesaat sedikit meragu, tapi akhirnya dengan pelan dan lembut memindahkan kepala Taeyong hingga bersandar ke bahunya. Memasangkan _earphone_ ke telinga Taeyong yang satunya. Tangannya beralih merangkul tubuh kurus yang lebih tua dan menyamankan tubuhnya untuk lebih dekat. Sehingga Taeyong tak akan sakit leher saat ia bangun nanti.

Berat di bahunya tidak terlalu membebaninya, justru sebaliknya. Kehangatan tubuh Taeyong yang menempel di lengannya terasa... bagaimana menjelaskannya? _Nyaman_? Suara lembut hembusan napas terasa menenangkan.

Senyuman terbentuk di wajah Jaehyun.

Jaehyun tak pernah merasa sebahagia ini dalam hidupnya.

Rasanya sudah lama sekali ia mengharapkan bisa berada sebegini dekat dengan sang _hyung_. Perasaan hangat di dadanya meletup. Pandangannya melembut, menyalurkan perasaan kasih yang selalu ia pendam pada sosok ini sejak lama. Perasaan yang kian lama kian membesar, tapi tak pernah mau keluar dalam sebuah pengakuan.

"Taeyong- _hyung_..." Jaehyun memanggil nama itu lembut. Tangannya mengelus rambut halus Taeyong- _hyung_ nya dengan sayang.

Masa awal debut mereka memang tak mudah. Apalagi untuk Taeyong. Dan Jaehyun ingin selalu ada untuk hyungnya itu. Menjadi sandarannya saat ia merasa letih dengan semua hal yang ia hadapi. Menjadi tempatnya dalam keluh kesahnya. Menjadi orang yang akan selalu membuatnya terseyum dan jika bisa, menghapus kesedihannya.

 _Orang yang selalu menyayanginya. Apapun yang terjadi…_

Meski _hyung_ nya itu takkan pernah sadar, tak apa. Selama bisa berada dekat dengannya, bagi Jaehyun itu sudah cukup.

" _Jalja, Hyung…_ "

Jaehyun tersenyum, berucap tanpa suara;

' _Saranghae…'_

.

.

.

.

.

Dan satu orang lain yang sedari tadi tersadar dan diam-diam memperhatikan merekapun tak bisa tidak tersenyum. Moon Taeil menggelengkan kepalanya. Pura-pura tak melihat apapun dan kembali tidur.

* * *

 **FIN~**

* * *

 _Iseng buat drabble pendek yang aneh. Mianhae HEHEHEHE_

 _LOVE 3_


	2. 2 ― Loneliness

**Loneliness**

 **Jaehyun X Taeyong**

 **NCT-U © SM Entertaiment**

 **.**

* * *

Semuanya warna terasa kabur dan cahaya lampu dari berbagai tempat bagai menjadi kilasan warna-warni, begitu cepat bergerak. Taeyong menyerah untuk melihat jalanan malam Seoul lewat jendela van yang melaju kencang. Karena itu malah menambah lelahnya. Kelelahan mentalnya yang bahkan jauh lebih buruk daripada kelelahan fisik setelah aktifitasnya seharian.

Belum genap satu bulan NCT U memulai debut. Dan kehidupannya sudah sama sekali berbeda. Kini kemanapun dia pergi akan selalu ada kerumunan orang yang mengenali, bahkan jika ia memakai topi, masker, dan kacamata hitam. Setiap gerak-geriknya diawasi.

Wajahnya muncul di televisi, foto dan videonya berserakan di internet. Dan… _komentar-komentar itu_.

Taeyong baru tersadar jika dunia memang keras, apalagi bagi seorang _entertainer_. Membuatnya ingin sekali meringkuk dan menghilang saat orang-orang mulai menunjukkan _taring_ mereka dan _menggigit_ nya. Tapi itu akan sangat tidak bertanggung jawab. Karena ini adalah akibat yang mesti ia terima akan kesalahannya dulu. Kesalahan yang selalu ia sesali.

Pikiran Taeyong hanya terlalu lelah. Dan menatapi hujan lewat jendela kamar terbukti tak ampuh untuk membuatnya lebih baik.

"Sudah selesai melamunnya, _Hyung_?"

Taeyong hampir saja melupakan sosok lain yang _eksis_ di ruangan itu, bersamanya. Di belakangnya, Jung Jaehyun berada di tempat tidur, duduk setengah berbaring dengan tangan memainkan ponsel, berbalut selimut hangat hingga perut.

Taeyong berbalik, mendesah pelan. "Aku tidak melamun."

Jaeyun tidak menjawab dan hanya menatapnya.

Taeyong berharap bahwa yang ada di depannya kini adalah Yuta atau Johnny, dan bukannya Jaehyun. Kedua orang itu selalu bisa membuatnya melupakan kemuramdurjaannya dengan tingkah konyol mereka. Tapi bukan berarti ia tak menyukai Jaehyun, ia hanya tidak mau terlihat semenyedihkan itu di mata pemuda yang lebih muda dua tahun darinya itu.

Taeyong tersenyum lemah. "Sebenarnya, aku memang sedikit melamun tadi," akunya kemudian.

"Jangan terlalu dipikirkan, _Hyung_."

Alis Taeyong tertaut. "Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu."

Bohong.

Jelas-jelas ia sangat mengerti maksud ucapannya. Hanya saja saat ini ia tidak mau membahas itu. Ia sudah cukup lelah. Taeyong berjalan ke ranjangnya sendiri dan menenggelamkan wajahnya pada bantal. Perasaan tak enak mengisi perutnya saat sadar jika ia sudah menolak kebaikan Jaehyun dengan cara kasar. Tapi itu seketika menghilang saat ia merasa seseorang menduduki ranjangnya dan mulai mengusap kepala bermahkota putih miliknya.

"Ada aku, _Hyung_. Ada kami."

Ada satu menit keheningan di mana Taeyong mendapati perasaan hangat menjalari hatinya. Dirinya merasa begitu beruntung karena ia tak harus merasakan sendirian. Dan itu membuatnya lebih baik. Jaehyun memang terlalu dewasa bahkan untuk usianya, dan terlalu peka.

Taeyong bangkit dan mendudukkan diri, tersenyum. "Jung Jaehyun dan mulut manisnya," pujinya setengah meledek.

Jaehyun tertawa.

Taeyong meraih bantal yang paling dekat dan memeluknya. "Sudah. Cepat tidur sana. Ini sudah malam." Secara tak langsung mengusir Jaehyun untuk menyingkir dari singgasananya malam ini, kasur. Tapi pemuda itu malah sengaja berbaring.

"Aku lelah, tapi tak bisa tidur, _hyung_."

Taeyong memainkan ponselnya."Tutup mata, Jaehyun. Nanti juga mengantuk."

"Tapi kalau aku tidur nanti _hyung_ kesepian."

Taeyong menatap saengnya itu dengan tatapan aneh. "Jangan menggombaliku, Jaehyun- _ah_."

"Aku tidak sedang menggombal." Jaehyun menjawab. Bangkit dari tidurannya dan menempatkan tangannya melingkari perut sang _hyung_ dari belakang. Menempatkan dagunya di bahu Taeyong. Kemudian berbisik, " _Hyung_ selalu tampak kesepian, makanya aku selalu ingin memeluk _hyung_ seperti ini."

"Mm." Taeyong tak perlu menyangkal. Karena Jaehyun mengenalnya lebih baik dan penyangkalan takkan membawanya kemana-kemana. Lagipula ia menyukainya, menyukai cara Jaehyun memeluknya seperti ini. Ada keheningan yang nyaman kala itu, saat Taeyong menyandarkan tubuhnya pada pelukan Jaehyun. Merasakan kehangatan yang tersalur dari sentuhan fisik mereka, yang juga mengisi hatinya.

"Apa _hyung_ masih merasa kesepian?"

"Sedikit…"

"Kalau begitu haruskah aku menciummu sekarang, _hyung_?"

Taeyong tertawa.

Tapi mengangguk kecil sebagai jawaban. Ia menolehkan kepalanya ke samping dan Jaehyun tak menunggu lama menyentuhkan bibirnya dengan bibir sang _hyung_. Yang terasa hangat dan lembut saat bersentuhan dengan miliknya. Bibirnya bergerak pelan, mengikuti gerakan bibir Taeyong yang malu-malu.

Taeyong menjauhkan wajahnya sedikit, mengembuskan napas dengan gugup sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya yang terasa panas di balik poni.

Jaehyun tersenyum melihat itu. Memeluk _hyung_ nya semakin erat. Dalam hati berharap jika ciuman mereka akan berubah menjadi lebih liar suatu saat nanti.

Yah, Jaehyun tak keberatan menunggu.

* * *

 **FIN~**

* * *

 _Terimakasih kepada yang sudah mereview ch kemarin =))_


	3. 3 ― Comfortable

**Comfortable**

Jaehyun X Taeyong

.

* * *

Jaehyun menjatuhkan diri di sofa dan meletakkan kepalanya di pangkuan Taeyong, yang duduk sendirian menonton televisi. Jam di dinding menunjukkan pukul sebelas lewat lima belas menit. _Member_ lain sepertinya sudah berada di kasur masing-masing, istirahat. Karena _dorm_ yang biasanya berisik kini sepi.

"Pahaku bukan bantal," keluh Taeyong.

Tapi Jaehyun pura-pura tak dengar.

Taeyong menghela nafas, membiarkan. Jaehyun sepertinya sedang tak bisa tidur dan ingin bermanja padanya, ia tak pernah ada masalah dengan hal itu. Dan ia memilih untuk melanjutkan menonton televisi. Memang tak banyak acara menarik pada jam-jam seperti ini. Tapi berhubung Taeyong sedang tak bisa tidur. Jadi ia hanya akan menonton apapun yang ada di depannya. Dan kini ia punya tambahan pekerjaan, mengelus kepala Jaehyun.

Lima menit adalah waktu tenang yang dihabiskan Jaehyun. Karena setelahnya ia mulai bergerak-gerak gelisah. Ia merubah posisinya tiap lima detik sekali. Dari berbaring terlentang, kemudian menghadap ke kanan, terlentang lagi, menghadap kiri dan mengubur wajahnya pada perut Taeyong, terlentang.

Terus berulang seperti itu.

Taeyong yang sedang menonton mau tak mau terganggu. Ia menunduk, melihat _bandmate_ yang dua tahun lebih muda darinya itu dengan kesal. "Jaehyun- _ah_ ―" panggilnya. Berharap _gerakan-gerakan_ mengganggu itu berhenti.

" _Hyung_!" Jaehyun mendudukkan diri dengan bibir cemberut, setelah menyerah mencari posisi untuk tidur. "Pahamu tidak nyaman!" protesnya. "Aku jadi tidak bisa tiduuuuur~"

Taeyong menatap tak percaya. "Kau yang tidak mau diam yang membuatku tak nyaman, Jung!" balas Taeyong, cukup tersinggung dengan komentar Jaehyun mengenai pahanya. Ia sendiri yang tiba-tiba datang dan menjadikan pahanya sebagai bantal, dan kini ia menyalahkannya. Tapi Taeyong yang sudah lelah, sedang enggan berdebat. Jadi ia hanya menghela nafasnya lalu berujar, "Kalau mau tidur, pergi ambil bantal saja sana."

"Tidak mau," balasnya cepat. Cemberutnya semakin menjadi, tapi Jaehyun malah kembali menjadikan paha _tak nyaman_ _hyung_ nya itu sebagai bantal.

Taeyong merasa sedang berhadapan dengan anak berusia tiga tahun. _Big baby_ ini terkadang bisa sangat menyebalkan. "Terserah _deh_ ," ujar Taeyong kemudian.

Jaehyun berhenti bicara setelah itu, tapi Taeyong yang berpura-pura fokus pada televisi bisa melihat jika mata sang _saeng_ masih terbuka lebar, dan cemberut itu belum juga hilang. " _Hyung_ , kau harus makan lebih banyak. Badanmu benar-benar terlalu kurus sampai-sampai aku mengira jika itu hanya tulang yang di bungkus kulit―"

" _YA_!"

Taeyong yang tak terima diejek langsung berusaha memukul bahu Jaehyun, tapi anak itu secepat kilat menghindar ke ujung sofa.

"Paha _Dotokki_ -hyung bahkan terasa lebih nyaman daripada pahamu, _hyung_."

Kenapa jadi membahas masalah paha, _sih_? Taeyong tak merasa ada yang salah dengan pahanya. Dan apa-apan maksud Jaehyun membandingkan pahanya dengan paha Doyoung? Mendengar itu membuat Taeyong merasa berkali-kali lipat lebih kesal. "Yasudah, pergi sana pada _dottoki-hyung_ mu dan tidur di pahanya," ketusnya, "Jangan ganggu aku."

Jaehyun yang melihat itu malah tersenyum. _Hyung_ nya yang sedang cemburu terlihat lucu. "Tidak mau." Jaehyun tak mengindahkan usiran yang ia dapat kini malah kembali pada posisinya semula, berbaring dan menjadikan paha Taeyong sebagai bantal. Dan kini bahkan sambil menenggelamkan wajah sambil memeluk perut _hyung_ nya itu. " _Karena aku lebih suka aroma tubuh_ Taeyong _-hyung,_ " suaranya teredam tapi masih bisa terdengar.

Taeyong yang mendapatkan perlakuan seperti itu tentu terkejut. Alisnya terangkat tinggi saat mendengar perkataan Jaehyun mengenai _aroma tubuh_ nya. Kenapa bahasan mereka aneh sekali. Tadi paha, sekarang aroma. "Maksudmu kau lebih suka wangi _softergent_ yang aku gunakan pada pakaianku?"

Jaehyun menarik diri, menatap _hyung_ nya sebentar, yang juga menatapnya. Ia mengerjap dua kali.

"Pft―Hahahaha." Kemudian tertawa.

Tentu saja bukan _itu_ maksudnya.

Taeyong yang sadar jika yang sedang Jaehyun tertawakan adalah dirinya. Langsung protes, " _Ya_! Berhenti tertawa!"

EntahIa _hyung_ nya itu benar-benar tidak mengerti atau justru hanya pura-pura. Jaehyun mendapati itu lucu. Dan ia tak bisa menahan diri untuk menarik tubuh _hyung_ nya kesamping dan memeluknya. Hangat dan benar-benar nyaman. Jaehyun menyandarkan dirinya dan beringsut lebih dekat dengan sang _hyung_ , menenggelamkan hidungnya pada lekukan leher. Menghirup aroma _hyung_ nya itu dalam-dalam. "Ini _aroma_ yang kumaksud , _hyung_ …"

" _Ya_!" Taeyong yang merasakan nafas panas di lehernya langsung bergerak tak nyaman. "Geli!"

Jaehyun terseyum, diam-diam.

Mata Taeyong melotot. "Jaehyun―"

Tubuhnya tiba-tiba saja terangkat. Membuatnya secara refleks mencari pegangan dan berakhir mengalungi leher Jaehyun. "Jaehyun! Turunkan aku!"

Jaehyun menggeleng, sudah pasti menolak. "Sudah malam, _hyung_. Ayo tidur." Jaehyun membawa langkahnya cepat-cepat ke arah kamar mereka, menghiraukan semua protesan dari hyung yang kini ada dalam gendonganya. Jaehyun tersenyum nakal, "Karena paha _hyung_ tidak enak dijadikan bantal, maka sebagai gantinya _hyung_ akan jadi gulingku malam ini."

Taeyong yang mendengar itu membeku.

Jaehyun merasa akan bisa tidur nyenyak malam ini.

" _YA! JUNG JAEHYUN_!"

.

…Omong-omong, sepertinya mereka lupa belum mematikan televisinya.

* * *

 **FIN**

* * *

 _Terimakasih yang sudah review ch sebelumnya =)_


	4. 4 ― Relationship

**Relationship**

Jaehyun x Taeyong

.

* * *

Jaehyun tidak benar-benar yakin mengapa atau bagaimana ini terjadi. Dan dia juga tidak benar-benar tahu apa yang sebenarnya berubah di antara mereka. Semuanya terjadi begitu cepat.

Jaehyun ingat saat akhirnya ia mengatakan perasaannya. Itu adalah malam biasa yang ia lalui hanya berdua dengan Taeyong di _practice room_.

Taeyong duduk dengan kaki menyila. Jaehyun tak jauh darinya.

" _Hyung_ aku menyukaimu."

Taeyong menatapnya sejenak. Dengan bingung.

Pernyataannya memang tiba-tiba. Ia bahkan tak menyadari apapun karena kalimat itu keluar begitu saja dari mulutnya. Menatap Taeyong dari jarak sedekat itu sungguh membuatnya tak bisa berfikir lebih baik. Dan jangan salahkan dirinya jika ia, dengan tiba-tiba juga, mendekatkan wajahnya dan mencuri satu ciuman singkat dari bibir tipis Taeyong.

Jaehyun bisa melihat _hyung_ nya itu terkesiap tapi tak mengatakan apapun.

Dingin mengaliri tubuh Jaehyun saat ia menarik tubuhnya menjauh.

"A-aku menyukai _hyung_. Tapi jika _hyung_ tak menyukaiku juga a-aku tidak masalah." Jaehyun merutuk dengan nada grogi yang ia hasilkan kala itu. Kenapa ia tak bisa memikirkan semuanya terlebih dahulu sebelum melakukan sesuatu yang memalukan seperti ini? "Aku hanya ingin mengutarakannya saja." Tambahnya. Cepat-cepat membuang muka dan mencari objek lain untuk ditatap. Meski tak ada yang bisa di tatap.

Kemudian terdengar sebuah dengusan, yang perlahan berubah dengan kekehan pelan, yang semakin keras dan berakhir dengan tawa. Taeyong tertawa. Dan tawanya bergema di _practice room_.

Membuat Jaehyun takut sekaligus malu. Dan ingin mengubur dirinya saja.

Ia baru akan berdiri dan kabur dari tempat itu secepat mungkin, tapi sesuatu menahan tangannya.

Suara tawa sudah berhenti.

Dan begitu ia melihat wajah Taeyong yang Jaehyun temukan adalah senyuman manis di wajah _hyung_ nya yang tengah― _bersemu_? Ia tak yakin karena wajah itu tiba-tiba menghilang bersembunyi dalam pelukannya.

Taeyong memeluknya. Mengatakan betapa ia bahagia mendengar pernyataan Jaehyun beberapa saat lalu.

Jaehyun tak bisa tersenyum lebar lagi malam itu.

Dan semuanya berubah sejak saat itu.

Sesuatu seperti duduk bersama di tengah malam, berpegangan tangan, menghabiskan waktu luang untuk pergi keluar, berpelukan, dan bahkan mencuri-curi waktu untuk sebuah ciuman kecil selalu mereka lakukan.

Meski Jaehyun belum mendapat balasan tentang pernyataannya, karena Taeyong tak pernah secara langsung mengatakannya padanya. Dan meski Jaehyun sendiri tak yakin dengan jenis hubungan apa yang mereka punyai. Ia tak mau terlalu memikirkannya.

Karena Jaehyun bisa merasakannya melalui sentuhan meraka. Melalui tatapan yang mereka bagi bersama di tiap kesempatan.

Taeyong, _hyung_ nya itu, menyukainya sebanyak ia menyukainya.

Ia hanya terlalu malu untuk mengaku.

" _Hyung_ ," panggil Jaehyun tiba-tiba. Ia tak keberatan dengan Taeyong yang tiba-tiba mengandengnya lagi di depan umum. Hanya saja ia tiba-tiba ingin mengatakan ini.

"Apa Jaehyun?"

Jaehyun tak langsung menjawab. Ia berusaha menghilangkan rasa tak nyaman yang ia dapat karena Taeyong berbicara terlalu dekat dengannya, seakan hampir berbisik tepat di telinganya. Ia menghela nafasnya dulu sebelum berkata, setengah mengeluh, " _Hyung_ harus mulai berhenti berlaku _tsundere_."

― _Dan membuat hubungan kita jelas agar aku bisa berbuat lebih jauh._

* * *

 _ **FIN**_

* * *

 _Mengaisngais mood menulis. Maaf gajelas dan pendek T.T_

 _Thanks to:_

 _ **Aza Bee** **;** **Sekar310** **;** **PrincessDoyoung** **;** **ParkJitta** **;** **naikkepuncakgunung** ; Shim Yeonhae; **capungterbang** **;** **Byunki** **;** **wonderfulwoo** **;** dabeerrel; **riani98** **;** **laxyovrds** **;** **kiddobby; yongek** **;** **BLUEFIRE0805** **;** **nurulhanifah22** **;** **Sant Marc Lee** **;** **choidebwookyung1214; Meanie Jaeyong** **;** **zitaofans;** anaknya jaeyong; **saekirenichi**_


	5. 5 ― Bored

**Bored**

Jaehyun x Taeyong

.

* * *

" _Hyung_ , apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Jaehyun. Ia sedang menonton film, mengisi waktu luangnya yang memang sangat langka akhir-akhir ini. Dan filmnya sudah mencapai klimaks.

( _Ah_ , sepertinya kata klimaks sedikit ambigu. Tapi tenang. Jaehyun sedang tak menonton film seperti itu. Setidaknya tidak di pagi hari yang cerah begini.)

Taeyong tidak menjawab, hanya mempererat pelukannya di sekitar leher Jaehyun dari belakang. Iseng memainkan kaos bagian depannya dan terus turun hingga bagian perut―menepuk-nepuknya entah dengan maksud dan tujuan _apa_. Seluruh beban tubuhnya―yang sebetulnya memang tak terlalu berat―kini sudah berpindah ke Jaehyun. Taeyong memeluknya dari belakang, mirip bayi koala.

" _Hyung_ , apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Jaehyun lagi, matanya masih pada layar, tapi sesekali berpindah fokus ke tangan Taeyong yang _bermain_ dengan perutnya―membuatnya merasa geli-geli nikmat. (Satu kata ambigu lainnya di pagi ini)

"Tidak adaaaaa." Taeyong menjawab dengan suara yang sengaja dimainkan. Dan itu tepat terdengar di samping telinga Jaehyun.

 _Hyungnya ini sedang mencoba menggodanya atau apa?_

Jaehyun memutar matanya dan akhirnya menyerah untuk melanjutkan menonton. _Toh_ , adegan yang ia lihat di film itu bisa-bisa berubah menjadi adegan nista di pikirannya jika Taeyong terus mengganggunya seperti tadi. (Pikirannya memang sedikit bejat, dan Jaehyun menyayangkan yang satu ini)

"Apa maumu, _hyung_?" Tanya Jaehyun sambil memutar kursinya, memaksa Taeyong untuk melepaskan pelukannya dan mundur menjauh.

Taeyong membuat ekspresi bingung. Dengan tambahan bibir yang sedikit maju (Mungkin yang bersangkutan tidak berniat ber _aegyo_ tapi itulah yang Jaehyun lihat). "Aku hanya sedang ingin memeluk _dongsaeng_ kesayanganku."

Harusnya Jaehyun tersentuh dengan sebutan _dongsaeng kesayang_ dari Taeyong. Tapi, tidak. Wajah yang berusaha dibuat polos oleh hyungnya itu takkan mampu menipunya.

Lagipula Jaehyun tak mau hanya jadi _dongsaeng_ , ia ingin status yang _lebih_ dari itu. Pasangan hidup terdengar sempurna, tapi untuk sekarang ia akan bersabar dengan yang satu itu.

" _Hyung_ , apa maumu?" Tanya Jaehyun, lagi. Dia tahu ada sesuatu di balik kelakuan _aneh_ Taeyong.

"Sudah kubilang aku hanya sedang ingin memeluk _dongsaeng_ kesayanganku. Apa tidak boleh?" Taeyong semakin cemberut. Memilih untuk berbalik arah dan duduk salah satu ranjang di ruangan itu.

Jaehyun menatap dalam diam.

" _Apa_?"

Jaehyun masih menatapnya.

"Oke, oke…"

Dan kemudian Taeyong menyerah. Menghela nafasnya pelan.

"Aku hanya sedang bosan," akunya kemudian. Membaringkan tubuhnya di kasur dan berguling-guling di sana sambil menggumamkan kata 'bosan' berulang-ulang.

Tak sadar jika kegiatannya itu membuat kaosnya sesekali tersingkap dan memberikan Jaehyun pandangan menggoda di pagi hari. Hyungnya itu terlihat seperti sudah siap digulati di atas kasur. (Pikiran bejat Jaehyun akan semakin parah jika begini ceritanya)

"Biasanya di pagi begini _hyung_ _kan_ sibuk di dapur."

Taeyong berhenti dengan kegiatan kurang kerjaannya dan kembali menatap Jaehyun. "Aku sudah selesai dengan pekerjaan di dapur sejak tadi. Aku sudah mencuci pakaian, menjemurnya, membereskan kamarku, menyapu, mengepel. Aku _bahkan_ sudah mencuci ulang peralatan makan sebanyak dua kali."

 _Hyungnya itu benar-benar bosan rupanya…_

"Kalo begitu istirahat―"

"Tidak mau." Taeyong memotong cepat, "Aku bosan."

Dan Taeyong kembali berguling-guling tidak jelas di atas kasur. Menggumamkan 'bosan' sampai Jaehyun yang mendengarnya saja bosan.

Di jam-jam begini _mini rookies_ memang pergi ke sekolah. Hansol, Doyoung, Ten, Winwin, Kun, seingatnya tadi mereka pamit untuk pergi ke gedung SM sekaligus jalan-jalan setelah sarapan―mereka mengajaknya tapi ia sedang malas kemana-mana jadi ia menolak. Johnny, Jaehyun yakin _hyung_ nya itu masih tidur sekarang, karena ia bahkan tak muncul saat sarapan. Taeil, _hyung_ tertuanya itu kemarin memilih untuk pulang ke rumah dan belum kembali.

Dan pikiran itu membuat Jaehyun tersenyum. Jenis senyum yang membuat Taeyong yang kebetulan melihatnya langsung merinding. Menatapnya curiga, "Apa yang kau pikirkan?"

… _dia dan Taeyong hanya berdua di dorm sekarang._

"Tidak ada," ujarnya pendek. Tapi senyumnya semakin lebar saja.

"Senyummu seperti _psychopath_." Taeyong berkomentar sambil mendudukkan diri, bersila. Mengambil bantal terdekat, lalu menaruhnya di pangkuan. Menyangga dagunya dengan sebelah tangan. "Atau jangan-jangan memang _psychopath_?"

Jaehyun memutar matanya mendengar candaan Taeyong yang tidak lucu. _Untung sayang_. Karena jika tidak Taeyong pasti sudah habis sekarang. "Jika aku _psychopath,_ _hyung_ sudah kuperkosa lalu aku kuliti untuk dijadikan manekin."

Taeyong membuat wajah terganggu mendengar yang satu itu. "Kau terlalu banyak nonton film. Pikiranmu sudah ternoda. Kau bisa masuk penjara jika begitu ceritanya, Jaehyun."

Jaehyun tertawa. "Aku tidak keberatan masuk penjara sebagai ganti aku bisa memperkosamu, _hyung_."

 _Puk_!

Sebuah bantal melayang tepat di wajahnya dan tawa Jaehyun malah semakin keras. Ekspresi _hyung_ nya itu sungguh sangat lucu sekarang.

"Aku serius, _hyung_."

Jaehyun masih belum puas menggoda. Jadi ia sengaja membawa tubuhnya mendekat pada Taeyong. Membungkuk dan membisikkan kata selanjutnya dengan nada rendah. "Kecuali _hyung_ mau melakukannya secara sukarela denganku―" Jaehyun menepuk kasur yang sedang di duduki Taeyong. "Di sini."

"…"

Membawa tubuhnya semakin mendekat pada sisi kepala Taeyong, berbisik di telinganya, " _Sekarang_."

" _YA_!" Taeyong mendorongnya menjauh dan berusaha memukul Jaehyun dengan bantal lain, tapi Jaehyun lebih cepat untuk menghindari pukulannya. "Ini masih pagi, Jung Jaehyun! Jangan bicara yang tidak-tidak!"

" _Ah_ , aku mengerti. Jadi _hyung_ lebih ingin melakukannya di malam hari?"

"BUKAN BEGITU!"

Tawa lagi.

"Lalu kenapa wajah _hyung_ memerah sekarang?"

"A-apa? Aku― _TIDAK_! SIAPA YANG _MEMERAH_?!"

" _Kiyowo_. _Hyung_ benar-benar minta kugagahi sekarang juga, ya?"

" _YA_! JUNG JAEHYUN!"

Lemparan bantal lain melayang. Sedikit meleset. Karena alih-alih mengenai Jaehyun, benda tak bersalah itu malah menumbuk dinding.

"Aku tahu banyak teknik yang bisa memuaskanmu, _loh_ , _hyung_."

"DIAM!"

"Aku pastikan _hyung_ akan meminta lagi setelah kita selesai melakukannya."

"JAEHYUN!"

Jaehyun tertawa semakin keras, saat Taeyong bangkit dari ranjang dan mulai mengejarnya karena sudah tak ada bantal yang bisa ia lempar. Ia berlari ke arah pintu untuk berlari ke luar. Dan hanya tinggal membuka pintunya. Tapi―

 _Wham!_

Bersamaan dengan itu daun pintu terayun terbuka. Telak memukulnya tepat di wajah.

" _Ups_. Jaehyun! Maafkan aku."

Moon Taeil _…_

" _Hyung_! Saaaaakit." Jaehyun merengek, mengusap dahinya yang kini sukses dihiasi warna kemerahan. Bagian itu juga berdenyut-denyut menyakitkan.

Taeil kembali menggumamkan kata maaf dengan panik, beralasan jika ia sudah memanggil-manggil mereka sejak tadi tapi tak ada yang menyahut. Lalu pergi ke dapur untuk mengambil es.

Taeyong yang sedari tadi mencoba menahan tawanya langsung mendekat. Mencoba melihat wajah Jaehyun. "Sini biar kulihat." Bagian dahi Jaehyun memang memerah, tapi Taeyong menyentil bagian itu dengan tak berperasaan.

"Aduh!" Jaehyun mengaduh, cemberutnya semakin menjadi. Dan kembali merengek, " _Hyuuuuuuung_!"

"Rasakan." Taeyong mengangkat bahunya. "Suruh siapa menggoda _hyung_ mu."

"Aku _kan_ menggoda agar _hyung_ tidak bosan!"

Taeyong mengangkat alisnya.

"Tapi malah begini. Tahu begitu aku biarkan saja _hyung_ kebosanan dan melanjutkan menonton film. Padahal filmku sedang ramai-ramainya tadi. Jadi wajahku tidak usah terbentur dengan pintu. Kalau wajahku tak tampan lagi bagaimana? Nanti aku―"

 _Cup_

Tanpa berucap apapun Taeyong berjinjit dan menekankan bibirnya pada dahi Jaehyun. Memotong kalimat penuh keluhan dari _saeng_ nya itu yang terdengar berlebihan. Tersenyum kecil, lalu pergi begitu saja sambil terkekeh.

Meninggalkan Jaehyun yang masih melongo.

Bahkan sampai Taeil kembali muncul dengan es dan menawari untuk membantu mengompres dahinya.

"A-apa―"

 _Taeyong baru saja mencium dahinya?_

 _Benar-benar mencium dahinya?_

 _YANG BENAR?!_

"Taeil- _hyung_!"

Taeil kebingungan. Apalagi saat melihat senyum lebar Jaehyun dan kalimat pemuda itu setelahnya yang nadanya riang sekali. Juga tingkahnya yang tiba-tiba memberinya pelukan erat. "Jaehyun- _ah_ kau…. _kenapa_?"

"Kau harus sering-sering membenturkan wajahku dengan daun pintu jika begini ceritanya, _hyung_!"

Jung Jaehyun sudah tidak waras. _Positif._

Jaehyun melepas pelukannya dan berlalu sambil meloncat-loncat girang. Memanggil-manggil nama Taeyong dengan senyum idiot. Kali ini meninggalkan Taeil yang masih terbengong dan mengerjapkan matanya dengan tak mengerti.

 _Apa tadi wajah Jaehyun terbentur terlalu keras?_ Pikir Taeil.

* * *

 **END**

 **.**

* * *

 _Apa ini? Mollaaa~_

 _Btw, thanks untuk yang telah review ch sebelumnya (peluk)_

 **aegiji** **;** **Flowyurin99** **;** **cumatemen** **;** **haechanoona** **;** **Sekar310** **;** **capungterbang; zitaofans** ; Shim Yeonhae; **WhiTiwai** **;** **Yusi865** **;** Dorkie Serenada; **troalle** **;** **Katelunya Poop** **;** Itsnainy; **Byunki** **;** jaeyong shipper


	6. 6 ― Aegyo

**AEGYO**

Jaehyun x Taeyong

.

* * *

Butuh beberapa waktu bagi seorang Lee Taeyong untuk menyadari jika ia telah menjadi seorang idola sekarang. Terlebih, seorang _leader_. Memikirkannya selalu membuat Taeyong panas dingin.

Menjadi _trainee_ selama bertahun-tahun, Taeyong sudah melalui pelatihan yang tak kalah kejam dari militer―latihan vocal, latihan menari hingga kaki dan tangannya tak bisa digerakkan, mengikuti kelas akting dan bahasa asing. Ia dipersiapkan menjadi seorang idol dan ia selalu berusaha melakukannya dengan baik. Tapi tak cukup sampai di situ. Ada satu hal penting lain yang mesti ia kuasai dan ia baru menyadari pentingnya hal itu sekarang. Ia bahkan kalah cepat dari Yuta, yang sudah mengerti itu lebih dulu darinya. Dan itu adalah;

(Taeyong merinding bahkan untuk memikirkannya)

 _Aegyo._

A. E. G. Y. O.

Taeyong tak punya masalah dengan tampilan fisiknya. Stylist noona akan selalu ada untuk menutup ketidaksempurnaan di wajahnya, mengatur dan merawat rambutnya, memilihkan pakaian apa yang akan ia gunakan saat di _stage._ Itu bisa diatur.

Gerakan tarinya menjadi salah satu yang terbaik di antara member grupnya, skill rapnya tidak diragukan, suaranya saat bernyanyi juga tak terlalu buruk, dan orang-orang sering berkata jika wajahnya sudah lebih dari cukup untuk melumerkan hati orang-orang. Taeyong tahu bagaimana caranya menjadi menarik, berlaku ramah dan sopan saat berhadapan dengan fans, flirting, skinship dengan member, sekaligus menjadi _leader_ yang berkharisma.

Tapi tetap saja, seakan tak cukup dengan semua itu, orang-orang akan meminta lebih. Dan salah satunya adalah; memintanya berlaku manis. Aegyo. Sesuatu yang menjadi horor tersendiri bagi lelaki _manly_ seperti dirinya.

Taeyong tahu ia harus mengatasi ini segera. Makanya ia berfikir keras semalaman pada ia siapa ia harus berguru.

Pilihan pertamanya adalah Ten, pemuda itu benar-benar _full_ aegyo, tapi justru di situ masalahnya. Taeyong merasa takkan sanggup menghadapi aegyo dari pemuda Thai itu lebih dari sepuluh menit. Pilihan kedua jatuh pada maknae line yang paling berisik, Haechan. Sebagai maknae, adiknya itu sudah barang tentu gemar berageyo. Tapi mengingat sifat evil dan gengsi, Taeyong mencoret namanya dari list. Piihan berikutnya jatuh pada Hansol, Johnny lalu Yuta. Tapi setelah ia berfikir lagi, kandidat terbaik justru jatuh pada Jaehyun.

Pemuda keluarga Jung itu mempunyai aegyo _attack_ yang benar-benar mematikan, namun ia juga punya kesan _maturity_ yang tak terbantahkan. Dua sisi berbeda dalam satu persona. Dan itulah yang ingin Taeyong pelajari. Berlaku aegyo tanpa melunturkan kesan _manly_ dalam dirinya.

Jaehyun tentu dengan senang hati membantu. Setidaknya ia fikir begitu, tapi ternyata tak semudah itu. Karena Jaehyun memberinya syarat.

"Ini konyol," geram Taeyong. Ia menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangan saat Jaehyun memintanya untuk memasang 'tatapan anjing terbuang' alias _puppy eyes_ terbaiknya sambil bermain kata-kata manis demi membujuk Jaehyun agar ia mau membantu. _Sialan._ "Jaehyun, aku tidak bisa melakukan ini," gumamnya. Menyerah.

Jaehyun tertawa. " _Hyung_ mau belajar _aegyo_ padaku tidak?" godanya. "Jika begitu saja tidak bisa, aku tidak mau menghabiskan waktu untuk mengajarkan _aegyo_ padamu, _hyung_."

"Tentu saja aku mau," balas Taeyong cepat. "Tapi apa benar sesuatu yang seperti ini benar-benar perlu dilakukan seorang idol?" tanyanya, menyangsikan. Jika untuk idol perempuan mungkin masih masuk akal. Tapi mereka ini laki-laki…

"Tentu saja." Jaehyun memegang tangan Taeyong dan menariknya agar kedua tangan itu tak lagi menutupi wajahnya. "Hal semacam ini memang bisa membuat fans senang, _hyung_. Aegyo itu penting."

Taeyong mengerang dalam hati, tak bisa menyangkal perkataan Jaehyun. Setelah menghela nafas, ia menegakkan badannya. Kedua tangannya tersimpan di pangkuan, matanya menatap Jaehyun. Dalam hati memikirkan bagaimana jika ia melihat sekitarnya berantakan tapi tidak punya tenaga untuk membersihkannya, membayangkan jika ia harus menjauhkan diri dari makanan manis selama seminggu penuh, kemudian tak boleh menonton spongebob selama sisa hidupnya. Semua hal-hal yang _mengerikan_ itu ia bayangkan bersamaan saat ia menatap Jaehyun dengan tatapan _memelas_ terbaik miliknya.

" _Jaehyunnie_ ~ _Tolong ajari aku_ ~"

Jaehyun tertawa puas. "Baiklah," ujarnya, nyengir.

Dan seketika Taeyong menghela nafas lega.

"Mari kita mulai dengan sesuatu yang mudah, _hyung_."

"Apa?"

"Kedipan mata."

"Ha?"

Jaehyun mengedipkan sebelah matanya sebagai contoh dan Taeyong langsung tersedak udara kosong melihat serangan aegyo mendadak itu. "Sekarang coba, _hyung_."

Taeyong mencobanya. Dan itu lebih terlihat seperti sebelah matanya sedang kejang. Taeyong cemberut sambil menunduk, "Tidak berhasil," gumamnya. Tangannya beralih mengacak rambutnya sendiri dengan kesal. Lalu menangkup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan, bibirnya semakin mengerucut. Kemudian ia menghela nafas pasrah.

Jaehyun tertawa. Gemas. "Tuhan, kau manis sekali, _hyung_."

Taeyong mengangkat wajahnya. Matanya berkedip-kedip, menatap Jaehyun tidak mengerti. Ekspresi bingungnya lucu sekali.

Jaehyun mencubit pipi Taeyong sebentar dan kemudian memegang wajahnya.

Senyuman Jaehyun membuat Taeyong malu sendiri, "K-kenapa?"

" _Hyung_ tidak usah belajar bagaimana beraegyo. Karena setiap tingkah _hyung_ tanpa sadar sudah menjadi aegyo dengan sendirinya." Jaehyun mendekatkan wajahnya dan menggesekkan hidungnya dengan milik Taeyong, lalu terkekeh, "Tapi jangan coba-coba mengedipkan sebelah mata seperti itu lagi, _hyung_. Itu mengerikan."

Taeyong memutar matanya sebelum memukul kepala Jaehyun. "Berisik, Hyunnie," cemberutnya tak kunjung hilang, "Bilang saja kau tak mau mengajariku."

"Aku serius, _hyung_." Jaehyun mengusap-ngusap kepala Taeyong. Tersenyum saat melihat _hyung_ nya itu kini terlihat seperti kucing manis, " _Hyung_ hanya harus tertawa dan tersenyum lebih sering, kemudian bertingkah seperti biasanya."

"Benarkah?"

Jaehyun mengangguk.

Taeyong tersenyum kecil, senang. "Baiklah."

"Kalau _hyung_ mau berterima kasih," Jaehyun maju, mendekatkan pipi kanannya ke arah Taeyong, "Cium pipiku saja."

Tapi tentu Taeyong terlalu _tsundere_ untuk melakukannya. Jadi yang Jaehyun dapat adalah dorongan pelan di pipinya sesaat sebelum Taeyong berlari cepat meninggalkannya dengan wajah merah.

 _Yah_ , mungkin ia harus bersabar untuk mendapatkan ciumannya hingga nanti malam.

* * *

 **END**

* * *

 _Aegyonya Taeyong itu memang sesuanu sekali. Kyaa! Kyaaa! ―uhuk! Maaf._

 _Btw, terimakasih yang sudah review ch sebelumnya ;)_

 _Kalian terbaaaaik /kiss &hug/_


End file.
